


The Sorceress's Wroth

by CyclonicJet



Series: A Dance of Fire and Flowers [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyclonicJet/pseuds/CyclonicJet
Summary: This is non-canon to my stories. More I wanted to explore my characters through actual short stories. Here I wanted to expand on Lyanna, and more specifically what happens when her rage overwhelms her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-canon to my stories. More I wanted to explore my characters through actual short stories. Here I wanted to expand on Lyanna, and more specifically what happens when her rage overwhelms her.

“Give up.” the beast drawled. “You can’t stop me. Especially not now. Not with that wretched filth disposed off.”

“SHUT UP!” Vaelia roared. She was backed into a corner. The creature before her was slowly advancing on her. It was taking it sweet time about it too. It knew she had nowhere to go. Tears stung her face as endless stream of them poured from her eyes. Lyanna was gone. The love of her life stolen from her by the monstrosity before her. All the hope inside of her was fading fast.

She had watched it suck her very life force out, then discard her body into the raging inferno that had once been the tower of Hanarkan. Lyanna had only made that sacrifice so that they might have a chance to flee. But it had been in vain, they had failed to escape the creature in the end. A tap on her shoulder made her cast her head behind her. It was Hassanha trying to get her attention. ‘Don’t give up! No matter what!” she signed to Vaelia. In her mind she knew she was right, but in her heart she felt only despair.

The narrow street they were in was sealed off behind them by the ruin of a collapsed building, waylaying there path with rubble. Given time they could scale it and escape, time she was sure the creature would not offer them. She couldn't use her own magic. The encasing on her arm was cracked and any attempt to use her flame magic could break it entirely. Then the situation would go from bad to cataclysmic. Still she had to do something. But what? She needed a plan and fast. This would have been easier with her blades in hand but they had been lost ages ago in the battle. All she had was her wits and her fists, neither of which would save her now.

She simply shook her head in response to Hassanha. There was nothing more she could do. Perhaps if she could distract it long enough she might be able to give Hassanha a chance to escape. Then at least she would have achieved something with her death. She made to sign back at Hassanha only to find she had leapt in front of her. Hassanha  raised both her arms and swung violently down in a cross chop motion. The stone in the walls of the buildings either side of the street responded by cascading inwards on top of the beast. It screeched as it was buried under a hail of stones. Dust settled on the courtyard as the pile of rubble settled. Hassanha was breathing hard and sweat was dripping from her. Perhaps she had bought them enough time to-

A lance of hardened shadows burst from the debris. “Did you really think that would stop me.” the beast cackled. The whip of pure shadow lashed Hassanha hard across the chest sending her flying backwards into Vaelia where she promptly passed out. The debris erupted upwards into the sky and rained down on the neighbouring streets. The creature emerged, standing tall and laughing into the sky.

Vaelia got to her knees, cradling Hassanha in her arms all the while. Tears rolled down her face harder than ever, the pain now completely unbearable. She had failed to save the people she cared about most. Now she was going to join them. She wailed loudly into the air as unfathomable sadness turned the core of her being into ashes. “Pathetic.” drawled the beast. “Now I will reunite you with all the others I have taken today!” it bellowed as it moved to charge at her.

* * *

“NOT YET YOU WON’T!” Lyanna roared. Vaelia’s heart skipped a beat. She gasped through her tears. A sudden flash of light blasted the beast, forcing it to collapse onto its knees.

“I ALREADY KILLED YOU!” the creature roared in a stunned reply. “THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!”

“TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!” Lyanna yelled back, letting off another torrent of brilliant light at the beast. The ground shook with the force of the impact as whatever the light was made off impacted it.

“VAELIA MOVE!” Lyanna screamed. Without even thinking Vaelia picked up Hassanha and dove into the building next to her. A moment later a blast of intensely hot flames seared past the doorway. Vaelia had conjured hot flames before, but none could match the ferocity of what Lyanna was unleashing now. She didn't know how she was alive. She had watched her die. This truly was impossible. But Vaelia didn’t care. She was alive and that was enough for her.

As the flames died down she peeked her head out the window to see the beast had gotten to its feet. It’s form was deranged and damaged beyond belief. How it was still standing was a testament to the sheer power of the Vasht-Il-Kun.

“You want me to try harder...” it gasped. “Ok then. YOU ASKED FOR IT!” it roared charging forward towards Lyanna.

“YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TRY HARDER THEN THAT THEN!” Lyanna yelled in reply. Yet another torrent of white flames blasted down the street. Vaelia yelped as she jumped backward from the window to avoid being scorched alive. She saw a figure moving through the flames. It was the beast being blown backwards through it. The fire died away again as the creature slammed into the rubble blocking the end of the street. The rubble itself was melting as the stone that formed it turned into liquid ooze.

The creature haphazardly extradited itself from the mess of forming magma. The flickering shadows that usually encompassed its whole being were near stripped wholly away, revealing the deformed man beneath it. It cackled loudly into the air. “You can’t kill me!” it yelled. “I have ascended far beyond you meagre humans! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THIS CITY! YOU CAN’T STOP-” Another torrent of flames scorched it, except this time it was centred on the creature alone. A vortex of whipping flames circled it, a fierce wind springing up as it did so.

Peering out the window again Vaelia could see Lyanna clearly for the first time. She was both horrifying and magnificent to behold. Half her face and body was covered in necrotic tissue, dead and flaking skin rained from her with each slight shift she made. But her eyes were something entirely different. They glowed purple and seemed to have unfathomable depth. In her hand she wielded Firebrand and was spinning it swiftly in grand arcs above her head. Her robes were torn, shredded, and scorched. But still they clung fiercely to her visage, refusing to fall away and leave her defenceless. Her hat was also gone. She went everywhere with that hat, to see her now without it was somehow terrifying to behold.

Above all of this though, a fierceness was in her stance and face Vaelia had never seen before. A burning hatred and passion to destroy she had not believed Lyanna capable of. The tornado of flames collapsed in on itself and blustered apart to reveal the man standing there. The shadows were gone leaving him undefended at last. “Die…” Lyanna whispered unleashing a bolt of lightning from the end of her blade.

It struck the man dead centre. The bolt sparked through him and then departed skyward. For a full ten second the arc of electricity poured into the man. A veritable beam of blue energy blazing into the sky from where he stood at the same time. With a sudden snap it ended. Lyanna abruptly soared across the distance towards the man, faster than any living human should be able to. She slammed Firebrand through its heart. Widening her eyes one last time she poured all the power she could into the blade, it burst into flames in response.

Vaelia watched in horror as she watched Lyanna drain her own life force to ensure that this beast that looked like a man died. She had to stop her before she spent herself entirely in her rage. Bursting out from the building she threw her arms around her neck and sobbed into her. “PLEASE STOP! YOU’VE ALREADY WON! I can’t lose you now. Not after you’ve come back!”

Lyanna’s eyes twitched in frustration before she released the magic flow and yelled into the sky. Her bellow was so fierce it would have given any creature pause. “I’m sorry...Vaelia...I’m sorry…” Lyanna said in a sudden hushed tone. Then she keeled over forward. Vaelia moved swiftly to stop her fall. Turning her over she could see her eyes were sealed shut. Whether she was dead or unconscious she didn’t know. What she did know was she couldn’t do anything herself to help her. She needed a healer and fast. Scooping her up on one arm she re-entered the house and picked Hassanha up on the other.

She sagged under there combined weight but the adrenaline coursing through her gave her the strength she needed. She left and ran down the street in search of help.


	2. The Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a continuation of the previous chapter. This is a separate story but they belong in the same vein of work so I lumped them in here together. It's also much shorter.

Vaelia grunted in pain. She had no idea what had happened. One moment she had been in the middle of pitched combat, facing down an entire legion of soldiers. The next a bright blast of light had rendered itself down upon them all.  Now she was buried under as much rubble as she was wide. She scrambled to claw her way her free. Only by her own sheer force of will was she able to muster the energy capable enough to lift herself out of the debris.

Shaking herself free of the dust clinging to her she rose to her feet and examined the world around her. It was chaos and ruins. Where once had stood the great citadel, now lay little more than rubble and dust. At the heart of where the mighty building had once stood roared a tempest of flames.  Glimpsed within its confines she could see Lyanna standing there. “Lyanna!” she began to cry.

“Avashi!” Lyanna’s voice boomed out from amidst the flames. It sounded nothing like her own voice. It echoed and boomed more akin to an ancient force of nature now set loose. “I know that you can hear me!”  The flames blasted out in all directions, seemingly afraid to be near Lyanna in her rage. “Consider this an ultimatum! Send what armies you will against me! Nothing you send against me will stop me!” 

She once more glimpsed Lyanna from behind the wall of flames. Now that she had a proper glance she couldn't believe it. She looked almost ethereal, like she did not belong of this world at all. Her eyes practically glowed and the fierce up draft of the fire billowed her robes majestically.  Vaelia suddenly became aware that the earth beneath her feet was shaking under the sheer reverberation of each syllable she was uttering. This was nothing she had ever expected her capable off. It was terrifying.

“And when we finally battle believe me victory will be mine! I’ll avenge Anavon and cast you back into the void once and for all!” The very air itself thrummed under the force of her words. “I’m coming for you Avashi!”  The tempest of flames suddenly became an inferno. They soared back towards Lyanna until they circled her in a ball so bright it resembled the sun itself.  In an instant the ball blazed its way skyward, tearing apart the clouds that had been swirling above. When it had all but vanished from view it exploded sending jets of red and yellow flying in all directions. 

Vaelia cast her eyes back down to the earth. Lyanna was sat on one knee breathing hard. As Vaelia rushed to her side she took a moment to gauge if there were any threats remaining around them. But all there was were ashes, blowing queitly on the breeze. The remains of the once grand army that had beset them.


End file.
